


Like you wanna be loved

by Mystury



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, OiKise, somebody help these dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystury/pseuds/Mystury
Summary: And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neckI'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yetAnd with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now





	Like you wanna be loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironnheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironnheart/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lisa!  
> I wish you a wonderful day and I hope this tiny piece will cheer you up a bit!

Oikawa liked kissing.

He liked the warmth that came with it, the flood of emotion and rush of blood that seemed to fill his veins with happiness and his stomach with butterflies. And though it filled him with such joy he never dared to initiate them.

It wasn’t like he was shy or something as ridiculous as that, he was Oikawa Tooru, grand king of the court, heartbreaker and local smartass, after all, but just that his boyfriend was an actual, for real model, who was way out of Toorus league intimidated him.

So, he just never kissed Kise first. He waited for him to move in, to tease him until Toorus hands and lips were shaking with anticipation and it was painfully obvious how much the blonde just wanted to be kissed and yet Tooru shied away, too overthrown by unacknowledged insecurities and doubt.

The same happened today.

Kise lounged on Toorus counter as Tooru prepared dinner for both of them, hustling through his tiny kitchen with furrowed eyebrows as he concentrated on the task at hand.

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Kise asked, smirking as he watched his boyfriend shot him a confused look. 

“I can open a window if you’d like,” proposed the older man before he turned back to the stove, where vegetables and tofu were sizzling in a pan with oil and spices. Something was missing but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Maybe some would be good in there, or some chili powder. 

Kise laughed surprised. “I mean you, babe,” he clarified. “Hmm, you look pretty like this.”

Oikawa shot him an unimpressed look. “Sweaty and in pajamas?” 

The blonde laughed once more, making his boyfriend raise his eyebrow questioning. Then he hopped from the counter and walked over to Oikawa and carefully wrapped his arm around him. “Especially like that,” he murmured, lips hovering over the others. “Only I get to see you like this. My pretty, handsome boy.”

Oikawa wanted to close the distance between them, to press his lips against the blonde's until they were both out of breath. He wanted to stand on his tippy toes and be pressed against the cupboard behind them until the burning vegetables would rip them from their trance. 

But he didn’t, he just smiled awkwardly, before turning his head. Shame burned in his cheek but he hoped that he could blame it on the heat of the stove.

“Tooru? Why do you always do that?” Ryouta asked. But the question wasn’t accusatory or upset, it was solely a curious inquiry.

“Do what?” Oikawa asked and squirmed out of his lover's arms under the pretense to check on their food. Honestly, he just didn’t dare to look at Kise at the moment, he didn’t want to make him upset.

“Tooru?” Kise asked softly, “You know you can tell me if you want to break up or something like that, you know? Like, I totally get it. You’re amazing and smart and god, you’re so breathtakingly beautiful and I’m still in high school. I get that-”

“No!” Oikawa interrupted him, shocking himself by how loud his voice was, so he repeated again, “No. I fucking adore you, why would you think that?”

Tooru turned back to Ryouta, flush still sitting high on his cheeks and nose scrunched up in confusion as he looked at his boyfriend. Kise thought that he looked really cute that moment.

Now it was Kise turn to look away. “It’s just .. you never kiss me you know? Like, do you not like kissing, do you not  _ want  _ to kiss me? Because like, I’d understand, you know? You just need to tell me.”

Oikawa just stood there for a second, completely floored by the information he was given.

Then he did the only thing that came to his mind that second-

He rushed forward, throwing his arms around his way-too-tall-but-freakishly-handsome boyfriend and clumsily pressed his lips against the corners of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I made you feel this way, I was just super worried that you’d turn me down or something like that,” he rushed to say, pressing his lips once again against Ryoutas cheek, who seemed completely overwhelmed by the sudden change in conversation.

“Oh,” he managed to utter out before his entire face started turning bright red.

“Oh god, Ryouta? Love? Are you alright?” Tooru asked panicking, unsure what just happened.

“You just kissed me!” Kise exclaimed as if that would explain his reaction. “For the first time, that’s so embarrassing!”

Tooru still seemed confused. “But you kiss me all the time?”

“Yeah but this is- .. It’s different because you’re so pretty and you just voluntarily kissed me, that’s embarrassing!”

“We’ve been dating for five months.”

“Still.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but let a fond smile dance over his lips, as he carefully stepped closer and took his boyfriend's face in his hands.

“Hey,” he whispered. “I’m gonna kiss you now, okay? Because I love you and you’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I cannot believe that I’ve been stupid enough to miss out on this for so long, okay?”

“Okay,” Kise breathed back, pupils blown and focused on his lover, who was close enough that he could feel his breath ghosting over his own lips.

And then Tooru leaned forwards and both of their eyes closed. 

Ryouta grabbed his boyfriend's waist tightly, pulling him closer to him but he was unsure if it was to steady Tooru or himself. 

Their lips met with fervor, hot breath and longing touches meeting in an explosion of warmth and desire. There was heat pooling in their mouths, the pit of their stomachs and yet it felt so sweet, like the leftover water at the bottom of a bowl with strawberries and sugar, and gentle like freshly washed sheets over exposed skin.

Tooru wanted to do this forever, melt into the other's embrace until they became one and it was such a dizzying thought that he felt himself tightening his grip around the other's neck.

Eventually, they moved away from each other, though they were still so close, lips grazing as they swallowed down each others air.

“God, I never want to stop doing this,” Tooru gasped and slowly opened his eyes.

Kise smiled softly at him while his thumbs rubbed circles in the skin of Toorus lower back. “Me neither, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And that was the very second a shrill ringing made them jump away from each other. A quick look at the stove confirmed their worries.

“Totally worth it,” Kise muttered as he rushed to grab the fire distinguisher.

“Worth it,” said Tooru back, his hands reaching up to touch his smiling lips.


End file.
